


Coffee Shop

by Ferbiie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, MC and Jaehee are best friends, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferbiie/pseuds/Ferbiie
Summary: Jaehee's life has changed a lot during the last months. While she takes care of her little coffee shop, another change comes her way and now she must decide how to deal with it.
Kudos: 3





	Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> I just want to note that this fic was written imagining them just as friends - check my other fics because they are all connected and happen in the same universe -, but in this house we do ship MC and Jaehee a lot and I plan on doing some fics of them as a couple in the future.

Jaehee woke up at exactly 6 am. She rested in bed for a few minutes, scrolling through her social media feed. Among Jumin’s cat pictures and the memes that Yoosung always shared, she was able to find some news about Zen’s latest performances. Of course, since he had discovered that she loved his plays - something that took him awhile to find out - he always arranged tickets in advance for everyone in the RFA to see his performance. He also managed to give her some merchandise for free, something that she greatly appreciated. 

At 6:05 she got up, stretching a bit before heading to the bathroom. While she waited for the water to warm up, she began a small to-do list in her phone. Jaehee believed that there was nothing more revigorating than a warm shower in the morning.

At 6:15 she was already changed, sitting at her table eating breakfast. As she sipped a warm cup of coffee, she read her messages. The first one on the list was from MC. They had spent the night chatting about a new movie they wanted to see and she had been able to buy them tickets for the weekend. The second one was from Zen, he had sent her a very embarrassed message asking how to get rid of tomato sauce stains on his couch. She was very happy to see him opening up for help. The third one was a message from Saeran, thanking her for the book she had given him and saying that he had loved it. She brushed her teeth and finished up getting ready. Before leaving at 6:45, she watched a few UTube comedy videos.

Because of the commute, she arrived at the shop exactly at 7 am. She unlocked the doors and opened all the windows to let the fresh morning air in. They had managed to open a tiny shop. It was a small place, squished between two bigger stores. It had two big windows and the entrance was right in the middle. Behind the left window, there was the counter. It was parallel to the side wall. On the right side there were five organized tables and two sofas. On the back there were three shelves displaying some coffee related products. The walls were all decorated with beautiful drawings and paintings made by MC. Jaehee turned on the machines and turned the door sign so that it would show the “open” side. 

The first customer was a regular. He always passed by two times a day. At first he came at 7:15, ordered a triple espresso to go and left for work, then, at the end of the day, at 5:40 pm he came back, ordered a latte and enjoyed it until they had to close down. He was already an elderly man and ran an electronics repair shop some blocks away. He was one of their first customers ever, always greeting her and MC with a bright smile. 

“Since you opened this place, I cannot live without my morning cup of coffee” he said, as she handed him the warm cup filled with the beverage.

“Always a pleasure Mr. Tae” she smiled.

Running the coffee shop was not easy. They worked a lot and all the administration work fell over them too, but they were managing to deal with it fairly well. MC only came in during the afternoon since she studied during the morning, but that was never an issue. They enjoyed each other's company and that was what made their shop special. 

Jaehee carried on serving the customers until lunch time, at 1 pm, when MC arrived.

“I’m late, sorry” MC said “I got caught up in the last class”

“You do not need to worry” Jaehee smiled, “I just closed up. Let’s go eat?”

They gathered in the coffee shop’s tiny kitchen. It was not much, but more than enough for them. Both of them had brought food from home, so they just had to warm it a bit before eating. They chatted about many different subjects. The coffee shop, the new tv show Jaehee was binge watching, MC’s college, the cute customer that came in everyday around four o’clock. When lunch was over, MC and Jaehee went back to the store. Life was fine, regular, and Jaehee was happy. Happier than she had ever been in the last few years of her life.

The afternoon fled over. In a blink, they were already closing off the shop. Jaehee was busy cleaning the counter and the machines as MC walked to the trash bins outside. She lifted the plastic bag and placed it inside the bin. As she was putting the lid on, she felt something brush against her leg. She jumped back, startled, but for her surprise it was a small dog, perhaps a puppy, excitedly jumping on her leg. 

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest thing?” she asked, rubbing behind his ear “Are you lost?”

She looked for a nametag on it’s collar, but it had neither of them. It was a sweet puppy. Clearly a boy, with dark fur stained with white fur. She imagined that he was roaming the streets for a while since the fluffy fur was covered in dirt. 

“All right, everything is settled now” Jaehee said, locking up the shop’s door “What do you think about coming home for dinner? We can watch a movie and…” she turned around, seeing the puppy and her friend “Who is this?” Jaehee asked, kneeling on the floor near MC.

“I don’t know,” MC said, watching the happy puppy jumping on her knee, looking for more patting. “He just popped up. Maybe he ran away from one of those houses around here?”

They decided to look for the possible owner. Jaehee waited at the shop with the puppy to guarantee that they would find the actual owner and not someone who wanted a free dog. MC was even surprised to see her so comfortable with the dog, patting and playing with him. She had never seen Jaehee like that around animals. For one hour MC walked on the neighborhood, knocking on every door, looking for the owner, but to no avail. If the owner was around there, she had not been able to find him. When she got back to the store, she saw Jaehee timidly sitting on one of the sofas, playing with the puppy.

“I couldn’t find anyone” MC stated, sitting on the arm of the sofa, right beside her “I’m going to admit that it is a bit frightening to see you not caring about the dog jumping on the couch”

Jaehee looked up at her, smiling.

“There is no problem” Jaehee laughed “He is adorable and he for sure is scared after spending this time outside, on his own”

MC was unable to hide her surprise. She lifted one eyebrow

“All right” she said “So, I was thinking of taking him to my place until we find someone that can adopt him”

“You are not willing to adopt him?” Jaehee asked

“I don’t think he would adapt, my apartment is really small, you’ve seen it” MC answered, patting the tiny dog on the head “I can keep him for a while, but I am almost never home, I can’t give him the attention he deserves”

Jaehee looked back at the puppy. She had never felt drawn to a small animal like that. Never in her life she had had pets, she never understood the purpose, but upon seeing his shiny eyes and big ears, she believed that perhaps that would be an adventure for her to pursue. 

“I will keep him” Jaehee smiled, picking him up. He lovingly licked her nose.

“Are you sure?” MC asked, smiling back.

Jaehee nodded. She was very much sure of it. She was aware that her apartment would not be as organized as usual for a while, but she was willing to live with it. It was a feeling that came from deep within her chest. She kindly stroked his nose.

“This is Keopi” she said. It seemed perfect to call him coffee after finding him right in front of the coffee shop.

They went straight to the pet store a few blocks away in order to buy whatever Jaehee would need. They bought Keopi a bed, food, bowls, toys and took him to the vet so that he would go through a complete check up. During all the time the puppy was excited, as if he knew that he had just won a family. Jaehee was smiling, very excited about the new situation. Even if she had never thought that something similar would happen, she could not refrain from smiling when she chose Keopi’s bed. 

At 7:36 pm they arrived at Jaehee’s home. While MC took care of making dinner, Jaehee organized the home for Keopi. His bed was placed right by the foot of her own bed, so that he would be comfortable. During dinner, they watched some series and chatted a bit more. MC had to leave early since she had classes on the next day. 

At 9:30 pm, Jaehee layed on her bed. Keopi jumped right by her side. It was not long until he fell asleep. Jaehee read a bit before turning off the lights. At 10pm she slept, dreaming about small puppies who ran in coffee fields. It was a good dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you've enjoyed it and keep your eyes open for the next updates!
> 
> Lots of love and stay safe ♡


End file.
